Mordusian Heathenry
Overview Heathenry is a term used to describe the religious practices of the Mordiasan Folk. The original Heathens were the pre-Hosian Proto-Luthorian peoples who emigrated into what is now Mordusia in the third millenia BE. Here, their beliefs were twinned with Draddwyr paganism, as Kelts also settled in the region and were integrated into the Mordusian tribes. Apart from Dradwyr paganism, Heathenry is also related to Soren, the indigenous religion of Davostag. Heathenry was the main religion for all Mordusians until the advent of Hosian missionaries from Selucia. Heathenry was severely persecuted in parts of the second century AE, but heathen practices had since long became an integral part of Mordusian culture and Mordusian Hosianism. Among other things, the Walpurgis Night dates back to heathen years. Heathens work to build healthy relationships with gods and goddesses, ancestors, spirits of the land, and others in their communities, both through holy rites and through their day to day actions. Gods and other beings Heathenry, like most ancient pagan religions, is polytheistic and recognises a large number of gods and other spiritual entities. Although the Heathen gods are best known from Soren Mythology (and often called by Mordusianised versions of their Old Norse names) they were honored by many peoples outside of Macon. For example, the god known to Davostagni tribes as Dion is known as Thyrion, Thyrian or Dyrwon in Heathenry. In addition to the better known 'major gods', the names of several dozen local or tribal gods are known through medieval literature, runic inscriptions, and votive stones. Most Heathens choose to actively honour a subset of gods with whom they have developed personal relationships, although offerings are also often made 'to all the gods and goddesses'. Heathens relate to their gods as complex personalities who each have many different attributes and talents. For example, whereas Svenja is popularly known outside Heathen circles as the Goddess of the Hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls, in Ancient Mordusian poetry she is called by names such as Dame of Justice, She who makes the Dawn, and Consecrator, revealing a gentler side to her nature. In addition to gods, Heathens recognise and relate to a wide variety of spiritual beings or 'wights'. These include the Norns - who are three female entities who weave the web of wyrd, and the Disir - who are female ancestral spirits attached to a tribe, family, or individual. Heathens also work with 'hidden folk' such as elves, fair folk, dwarves and etins (giants and other not so pleasant folk). They interact with the housewights who live in their homes and the landwights who occupy features of the landscape such as streams, mountains, forests or fields. Having a relationship with landwights is an important feature of Heathen religion and outdoor Heathen rituals will not proceed until the permission of landwights is sought and obtained. Another characteristic of Heathen religion is the respect given to ancestors in general. These may be a person's literal forebears, or may be people now dead who have inspired them in some way. Structure There are no central authorities in Heathenry and no single organisation to which all Heathens belong, though there are national and international organisations created to facilitate networking between Heathens. There is no widely recognised priesthood, although sometimes individuals may be recognised as godhis and gydhjas (priests and priestesses) within their own communities. Many Heathens belong to small groups made up of Heathen friends and family members. These groups are sometimes called 'hearths' or 'kindreds' and meet for religious rituals in members' homes or in outdoor spaces. Some hearths and kindreds have recognised leaders. Magic and seership Magic and seership were practised by some individuals within ancient Heathen cultures, and this is also the case with today's Heathen community. Some Mordusian magical practices being revived by Heathens include the carving of runes onto talismans and the chanting of charms called galdor. Some Heathens are also rediscovering ancient Proto-Luthorian shamanistic practices known as seidh (pronounced 'sayth'). In a ritual called 'oracular seidh' a seer or seeress answers questions or gives advice to participants. Many modern Heathens also practice runic divination. Although magic was part of ancient Heathen culture, it did not play a part in the religious rituals of blot and symbel. Therefore, it is not seen as an intrinsic part of the religion. Although all Heathens share a belief in the ability of the gods to enact change in the world, they do not all believe in the ability of magicians to do so.